


Halloween Is Gay

by abadeerly



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, halloween is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abadeerly/pseuds/abadeerly
Summary: Marceline freaking loves Halloween. Bonnibel just loves Marceline.





	Halloween Is Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr (as usual) and just ,, yeah.

They'd been walking for a while now, around twenty minutes, and Bonnibel still didn't really have a clue what was really going on. 

"So... we're trying to get candy?" She asked her companion carefully, watching as Marceline tightened her ponytail and readjusted her cape. 

"Uhuh," Marceline replied. "I can't believe you've never been trick or treating."

"I was told it was a kids thing!" Bonnibel said shrilly, crossing her arms over her itchy pink dress. 

Marceline rolled her eyes. "You're weird, like, _so_ weird." 

"Hey! That's mean." Bonnibel pouted. " _You're_ the weirdo." 

"Right." Marceline snorted, taking a sharp turn into a random driveway. "Alright, princess. Are you going to knock or am I going to have to?" 

"You're delusional if you think I'm going to steal candy from strangers." Bonnibel muttered, watching curiously as Marceline lifted her fist to knock on the door. 

She found this all very strange. 

"It's not stealing." Her crush hissed back as the door opened. "Trick or treat!" Marceline sang, scrunching her face up in a sweet little smile that made Bonnibel want to have Halloween every day for the rest of her life. 

The man who opened the door smiled and grabbed a rather colourful bowl of candy from somewhere behind him. 

"I'm not going to deny Dracula and her princess candy now am I?" The man chuckled. 

Bonnibel found herself blushing. "Thanks." She managed to mumble out. 

"Holy shit you're redder than my fucking fake blood." Marceline laughed as soon as they were back on the sidewalk. Bonnibel flushed even redder. 

"You're mean." Bonnibel grumbled. "I'm two hundred percent sure you know that I like you and now you're just teasing me." 

Marceline was still recovering. "Well yeah," she gasped. "I don't ask just any pretty girl to go trick or treating with me." 

Bonnibel ended up going home with both a smile _and_ fake blood on her face.  


End file.
